gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinji Ogawa
Shinji Ogawa (小川真司 Ogawa Shinji?), born Haruhiko Ogawa (小川 治彦 Ogawa Haruhiko?) (February 19, 1941 – March 7, 2015),1 was a Japanese voice actor and actor from Setagaya, Tokyo. He was affiliated with Office Osawa. He was best known as the dubover artist for Michael Douglas and Timothy Dalton, and for voicing Hyō in Fist of the North Star. FilmographyEdit FilmEdit * Blue Christmas (1978) (Nakamoto) Television dramasEdit * Mito Kōmon (1970–1979) (Kazuma, Tasuke, Takichi, etc.) * Ōoka Echizen (1971, 1974) (Kyutarō, Shichinosuke) * Edo o Kiru (1977) (Ninzaburō) * Fumō Chitai (1979) (Itokawa) * Tokugawa Yoshinobu (1998) (Hashimoto Saneyana) TokusatsuEdit * Captain Ultra (1967) (Juris) * Emergency Orders 10-4 10-10 (1972) (Voice of Magician Albert) * Enban Senso Bankid (1976) (Voice of Emujin Captain) * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (2011) (Voice of Emperor Ackdos Gill) * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie (2012) (Voice of Emperor Ackdos Gill) * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (2012) (Voice of Emperor Ackdos Gill) Television animationEdit * The Rose of Versailles (1979) (Bard) * Dragon Ball (1986) (Chin Taiken) * Saint Seiya (1986) (Shido's father) * Legend of the Century's End Savior: Fist of the North Star 2 (1987) (Hyō) * Mobile Police Patlabor (1989) (Chief Fukushima) * Reign: The Conqueror (1999) (Narrator, Pythagoras) * Glass Fleet (2006) (Gawain) * Witchblade (2006) (Tatsuoki Furumizu) * Nodame Cantabile (2007) (Maestro Franz von Stresemann) * Eden of the East (2009) (Hajime Hiura) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012) (Dr. Faker) * Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (2013) (Heikurō Tōdō) * Aldnoah.Zero (2014) (Rayregalia Vers Rayvers) * Futsū no Joshikōsei ga Locodol Yattemita (2014) * Ping Pong (2014) (Ryū Kazama) * Space Dandy (2014) (Idea) * Aldnoah.Zero 2 (2015) (Rayregalia Vers Rayvers) Original video animation (OVA)Edit * Black Magic (1987) (Lt. Commander Arthur) * Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans (1993) (Doctor Raichi) * Blue Submarine No. 6 (1998) (Nobo) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010) (Ronan Marcenas) * Dareka no Manazashi (2013) (father, Kouji Okamura) Theatrical animationEdit * Patlabor: The Movie (1989) (Chief Fukushima) * Roujin Z (1991) (Terada) * Ghost in the Shell (1995) (Diplomat) * Crayon Shin-chan: Explosion! The Hot Spring's Feel Good Final Battle (1997) (Kusatsu) * Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem (2006) (Detective Toyama) * Junod (2010) (Douglas MacArthur) * Berserk: Golden Age Arc III (2013) (Void) CDEdit * Canon of Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes) Video gamesEdit * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (U.S. President) (Japanese dub) * Final Fantasy XV (Iedolas Aldercapt) (first voice) * Ghost in the Shell (Batō) * James Bond 007: Nightfire (Raphael Drake) (Japanese dub) * Langrisser I & II (Wolkov) * Meitantei Evangelion (Hideaki Katsuragi) * Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner (Razuni) Dubbing rolesEdit Live-actionEdit * Michael Douglas ** Fatal Attraction (1990 Fuji TV edition) (Dan Gallagher) ** Wall Street (1991 Fuji TV edition) (Gordon Gekko) ** Black Rain (1996 Fuji TV edition) (Nick Conklin) ** The War of the Roses (Oliver Rose) ** Basic Instinct (Nick Curran) ** Shining Through (Ed Leland) ** Falling Down (1997 TV Asahi edition) (William "D-Fens" Foster) ** Disclosure (Tom Sanders) ** The American President (President Andrew Shepherd) ** The Ghost and the Darkness (Charles Remington) ** The Game (Nicholas Van Orton) ** A Perfect Murder (Steven Taylor) ** Traffic (Robert Wakefield) ** Wonder Boys (Prof. Grady Tripp) ** Don't Say a Word (Dr. Nathan R. Conrad) ** One Night at McCool's (Mr. Burmeister) ** The Sentinel (Pete Garrison) ** King of California (Charlie) ** Haywire (Koblenz) ** Last Vegas (Billy Gherson) * Dustin Hoffman ** American Buffalo (Walt 'Teach' Teacher) ** Sleepers (1999 Fuji TV edition) (Danny Snyder) ** Mad City (Max Brackett) ** Wag the Dog (Stanley Motss) ** Runaway Jury (Wendell Rohr) ** Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (The Critic) ** Meet the Fockers (Bernie Focker) ** Last Chance Harvey (Harvey Shine) ** Little Fockers (Bernie Focker) * Michael Caine ** Miss Congeniality (Victor Melling) ** Batman Begins (Alfred Pennyworth) ** The Dark Knight (Alfred Pennyworth) ** Inception (Prof. Stephen Miles) ** The Dark Knight Rises (Alfred Pennyworth) ** Now You See Me (Arthur Tressler) * Sam Neill ** Dead Calm (1993 TV Tokyo edition) (John Ingram) ** The Hunt for Red October (1999 TV Asashi edition) (Captain Vasily Borodin) ** The Jungle Book (1996 TV Asashi edition) (Geoffrey Brydon) ** Jurassic Park III (Dr. Alan Grant) ** Angel (Théo) ** Alcatraz (Emerson Hauser) * Jeremy Irons ** The Mission (Father Gabriel) ** Die Hard with a Vengeance (Simon Gruber) ** Callas Forever (Larry Kelly) ** The Time Machine (Über-Morlock) ** Being Julia (Michael Gosselyn) * 2001: A Space Odyssey (1981 TV Asahi edition) (Dr. Frank Poole (Gary Lockwood)) * 8 Simple Rules (Jim Egan (James Garner)) * Anaconda (TV edition) (Paul Serone (Jon Voight)) * Anna and the King (Mongkut (Chow Yun-fat)) * Batman Begins (2007 NTV and 2008 Fuji TV editions) (William Earle (Rutger Hauer)) * Batman Returns (Maxamillion Schreck (Christopher Walken)) * The Best Offer (Virgil Oldman (Geoffrey Rush)) * Damages (Arthur Frobisher (Ted Danson)) * Dharma & Greg (Edward Montgomery (Mitchell Ryan)) * The Family (Fred Blake/Giovanni Manzoni (Robert De Niro)) * GoldenEye (Alec Trevelyan (Sean Bean)) * The Insider (Lowell Bergman (Al Pacino)) * Licence to Kill (1996 TBS edition) (James Bond (Timothy Dalton)) * The Living Daylights (1993 TBS edition) (James Bond (Timothy Dalton)) * Millennium (Frank Black (Lance Henriksen)) * Prison Break (John Abruzzi (Peter Stormare)) * Species (1999 TV Asahi edition) (Xavier Fitch (Ben Kingsley)) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Burnett Stone (Peter Fonda)) * Tomorrow Never Dies (2001 Fuji TV edition) (Elliot Carver (Jonathan Pryce)) * The Untouchables (2003 TV Tokyo edition) (Al Capone (Robert De Niro)) AnimationEdit * WALL-E (Buy n Large CEO) Category:Voice Actors